


Destiel fluff #1

by captainsagexx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsagexx/pseuds/captainsagexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a human, Castiel finds himself unable to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel fluff #1

it was so dark, so lonely.   
the small room in the bunker had never seemed so big; the emptiness ate away at the usual warm cluster of the furniture, the heat of the bodies as they shuffled through, doing whatever they did on a daily basis. the comforting liveliness of the apartment, though somewhat cramped, every sound of the air conditioning or heating chugging and huffing, heavy groans so labored, and still so consoling.   
but now it was gone, like it had disappeared into oblivion as castiel sat up on the couch, unable to fall back asleep in the blackness of the room.   
he was cold; the air conditioning hadn't needed to run in the cold winter months such as these, and the heater had been turned off for the night, as not to disturb the former angel's companions as they slept, worked - whatever it was they did. it was true, it was very obnoxious: a heavy huff, almost like a long, exaggerated inhale, then a deeper whine like a child exhaling in pain, and finally a long, exasperated groan as it would shut off for minutes, only to restart the eternal cycle after some could be so close to actually sleeping.   
and now cas realized how much he'd really missed the annoying groans and whines.   
ever since he'd become human, it was amazing to see what he'd actually paid attention to. those tiny details, intricate patterns in a quilt, almost, that irked him when they disappeared. it was like the inviting light from the lamp beside the couch, which had also been shut off, and now the lamp was just a looming tower that peered over and in cas' mind almost searched your flaws. it forced a kind of discomfort over the restless fallen angel, one that he couldn't get out of his mind.   
after a few minutes of tossing around in hopeless effort to maybe catch a glimpse of what sleep felt like, castiel quit and walked out into the kitchen to sit, and maybe see what dean was up to.   
dean. the mere thought of him eased the corners of cas' mind slightly, and after he walked into the kitchen, cas exhaled sharply. his eyelids drooped, but his mind jumped in pure mockery; "haha, you'll never sleep, you will never learn!" it seemed to tease, and cas leaned against the island as he let his thoughts take seize of himself.   
he hadn't even noticed when dean walked in. he, too, looked tired, his robe draped over his slumping, exhausted shoulders. his hands gripped a mug of coffee despite his glassy, weary green eyes. those eyes. even tired, they calmed castiel's mind more.   
"couldn't sleep?" he'd said, and cas could only give an exasperated nod. he avoided his gaze, however, hoping he might be able to avoid falling over on him, releasing all the emotions that had built up like a brick wall inside him.   
he tried his best to hide his moment of pain and weakness, but it was almost as if dean could read his mind and threw his arm around cas' shoulder.   
"me neither." his breath was hot on cas' ear, and the warmth of dean's body against his own was so comforting, so relaxing. castiel closed his eyes in near tranquility - it felt nice to not be this tense for once.   
after they realized how much time had been given standing there in the kitchen, leaned against the island, dean's arm relaxed against cas' shoulders, they had rediscovered their exhaustion and relocated to dean's bed. the two cuddled and curled against each other, fingers intertwined in a mess of consolidation of their love and promise to each other.   
and so the night went on, slipping away to dawn as the two could finally fall asleep in each other's arms; cas with his head on dean's shoulder, whole body on his side to face dean.   
and that was the best sleep either of the boys had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :D  
> thanks so much for the kudos and hits on my last work. it takes some time for me to write because I only write when I have muse, and this is a little something I worked up last night. I made it lowercase because it was late and I just felt lazy last night, and I'm in a hurry right now so I won't be able to fix it.   
> Since this is my second fanfiction I've ever written, I am going to welcome critiquing and feedback as much as possible. I am still working on improving as a writer, and I hope you have enjoyed/can enjoy this little piece of work. Thanks again!


End file.
